1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an attachable clip for eyeglasses which is characterized in securing a decoration or logo to the eyeglass frame and providing a secure attachment of the eyeglasses to the clothes of the wearer.
2. Background of the Related Art
Typical eyeglasses consist of a frame body that houses two lenses on either side of a nosepiece. Attached to the frame body, usually by hinge and screw, are two temple bars that extend from two ends of the frame body. The temple bars pivot between an open position perpendicular with the frame body and a closed position parallel with the frame body. The temple bars and nose piece support the frame on the head of the wearer.
Individuals often remove their eyeglasses temporarily. They may put them down and not recall where, they may hang them around their neck where they bounce against their chest, or they may put them in a pocket and have them fall out and/or get damaged.
To solve this problem, the prior art teaches using mechanical clasps to clip eyeglasses to a garment worn by the user. These are cumbersome and, like all mechanical clasps, may come loose. Some mechanical clasps also depend on the availability of a shirt pocket, a cap visor, belt, holder, straps, or the like. In addition, clips may work well initially, but fatigue can cause metal clips to weaken and lose their ability to hold eyeglasses securely. Moreover, clips can break, thereby causing the eyeglasses to come loose, fall and break, or be lost.
Means for attaching eyeglasses to other objects, for example, the clothing of a wearer, for the purpose of avoiding loss or other purposes are known. The eyeglass may be attached in position suitable for wear or can be reversibly removed from attachment from the clothes, etc. of the wearer. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,887 to Ward which shows an eyeglass retaining carrier device which clips one of the temple sidepieces to the clothing of a wearer, as shown in a downward inclination from a pocket. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,727 to McCloskey which discloses a similar device for clipping an eyeglass frame to the clothing of the wearer. Again, the attachment of the eyeglass to the clothing is reversible.
Another device for attaching eyeglasses to clothing utilizes two magnets that align when closed on opposite sides of a clothing material to hold the eyeglasses in place. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,787 B2 to Dietz. This device also provides reversible removal.
Thus, it is clear that there are many devices for attaching a clip or similar securing means to an eyeglass frame for affixing said eyeglass to the clothing of a wearer, but few attempts have been made to fix decorating and/or logo to eyeglass frames by such clips.
Nevertheless, means for attaching decorative objects to eyeglasses are also known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,394 B1 to Nelson, et al. which discloses an ornamental attachment for selective attachment to an existing pair of glasses. This device utilizes the hinged junction of the eyeglass stem for attaching said ornamental attachment by means of a screw that replaces the existing screw of the eyeglass. It will be appreciated that, because of the size of a typical eyeglass screw, it is difficult to use this device.
Thus, it is one object of this invention to provide a device for attaching a decoration or a logo to an eyeglass frame that is easy to manufacture and can be affixed to various shaped eyeglass stems and/or stems of varying widths and thicknesses with ease and without the use of tools.
The above and further features of the invention will be better understood with respect to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment considered in combination with the several figures of the accompanying drawings.